Conventional articles of athletic footwear include two primary elements, an upper and a sole structure. The upper is often formed of leather, synthetic materials, or a combination thereof and comfortably secures the footwear to the foot, while providing ventilation and protection from the elements. The sole structure generally incorporates multiple layers that are conventionally referred to as an insole, a midsole, and an outsole. The insole is a thin cushioning member located within the upper and adjacent the sole of the foot to enhance footwear comfort. The midsole, which is traditionally attached to the upper along the entire length of the upper, forms the middle layer of the sole structure and serves a variety of purposes that include controlling potentially harmful foot motions, such as over pronation, attenuating ground reaction forces, and absorbing energy. In order to achieve these purposes, the midsole may have a variety of configurations, as discussed in greater detail below. The outsole forms the ground-contacting element of footwear and is usually fashioned from a durable, wear resistant material that includes texturing to improve traction.
A heel counter is often provided at the rear of the footwear, and is contoured to wrap around the user's heel and along the sides of the footwear. The heel counter provides stability and support for the user's heel. The upper wraps around the rear exterior surface of the heel counter and is secured thereto, with a seam typically being provided in the upper at the rear of the heel counter.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an article of footwear with a heel pad that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.